DC--DC converters are normally used as constant DC voltage power supplies. The desirability of having a DC--DC converter that provides a number of different voltage outputs to a number of different independent loads has been recognized. There is a continuing need for such a circuit which has the advantages of clamped mode circuits, is of relatively simple construction and relatively inexpensive, and which provide stable voltage levels to a number of independent loads that, if desired, can be electrically isolated. With electrical isolation, noise, impedance changes, and the like from one load would not affect the power transmitted to another load.
Multiple output DC--DC converters providing a regulated voltage have typically required separate outputs provided by separate transformer windings as well as independent direct voltage regulating controls for each output where precise regulation is required. In a typical forward or flyback converter with multiple outputs, the non-conduction intervals of the power switch may result in a non-continuous transfer of energy to the output which results in an inefficient transfer of energy to the output.
It is desirable to independently regulate the outputs of a converter while minimizing the number of circuit components.